Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: At Harmony's Pinnacle
by Tsuk-Tsuk
Summary: A dark night, on Altair, one of the Polaris Peaks, the stars fell. Nothing new. But a star with a Pokemon inside it? That's abnormal. But little do the inhabitants of the Peaks know what's in store for them. Darkness is rising. The cosmos are at war with itself. This is just the beginning of strange happenings...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. And the Stars Fell...**

_A dark figure appeared, even darker than the surrounding gloom. Lights flared into existence, and a cave appeared._

_"Your job isn't to question. Only to fulfill my will. Understood?" The voice was deep and like the shadows._

_"Yes. That is why you created me."_

_The figure nodded, as if in approval._

_"Your target is the boy. His existence threatens mine."_

_"Anything to please you."_

Every one hundred years, on the hundredth day of the year, over the Polaris Peaks, the stars fell. It was said that mystical energy was concentrated over a certain span of time, and when there was enough, it would push down old stars towards the earth. New stars were born. It was the start of a new generation, for the cosmos and the inhabitants of the world. This story takes place on one of the Polaris Peaks, Altair, during the falling of the stars.

Emerald stood on a dead stump, desperately trying to see across the sea of heads. Using his vines as a stool, the Bulbasaur pushed himself up higher, trying to get a view of the field below the plateau. At midnight, the stars were going to fall. This was a rare sight, so rare that not even his father had ever seen it, and his father had seen almost everything. But not this.

Whispers drew across the crowd, and the night was alive with lights. Lanterns with star pentagrams on them had been strung on strings that seemed to float against the inky sky. The smell of baked berries and fresh bread wafted through the air. The festival had brought the lonely moutains of the Polaris Peaks to life.

"Look, it's starting!" shouted a voice, and every pair of eyes turned to look at the field underneath them, where the stars landed. Emerald strained his eyes, and thought he saw a small pink dot blinking in the sky, growing by the second. It approached closer, and closer, and the light became ever more radiant. A few of the villagers squinted, but most stared at it in awe. Finally, it came so close that he could feel the heat of the comet streaking through the air. It gained speed as it neared the ground, and hit soundlessly, with the dim of it's glow ensuing. Everyone cheered. The first star.

After that, dozens of other stars flashed into the final phase of their life, showing off a plethora of pinks, reds, yellows, blues, greens, whites, and purples.

"How beautiful..." murmured Emerald, as more came closer, creating an effect similar to a rainbow as the lights crossed each other. A sight you could find no where else in the world.

After half an hour or so, the stars were due to stop falling. But the kept going. Worried rumors were quickly spread through the crowd. Emerald himself became anxious as well. What if all the stars fell? What would illuminate the dark nights after that, besides the moon? Would they spend their lives in a blanket of black? Their beauty entranced him, that was true, but somewhere inside, though he thought it was foolish at times, the Bulbasaur believed that stars had their own lives as well. Maybe they had parents, and children, and died after their time was up, like everyone else. Was it all ending now?

"Run!" The voice broke through his train of worries, as everyone ignored the warning and looked up. There was a bright white star, one of the most radiant he had seen throughout the night.

"Woah..." Emerald was almost speechless. But it was heading towards them. Straight for Altair. Straight for the villagers.

"Come on, run!"

This time, the warning was heard. Screams rang out in the night, and Emerald made a mad dash for nowhere. There wasn't anywhere to go, at least a place he could get to before the star hit.

Cries and more screams filled the night. He added his own to the fray. It was all over. They would die. A flash of light blinded all, and a chorus of screams echoed throughout the lonely mountains. The air was impossibly hot for a moment. Then it was gone.

Daring to open his eyes, Emerald peeked a glance at the star. It was egg shaped, and still glowing.

"It's not dimming!" he cried, suddenly worried. Would it explode?

Pokemon around him were still dazed and dizzy, vulnerable to any more surprises. A spark of curiousity lit his brain, and not knowing what compelled him to do so, Emerald reached out to touch the star.

It didn't burn him, nor did it detonate. Strangely enough, it felt smooth and cool, like well polished ice.

"Stand back, everyone! And you there, young boy. Get away from the star!" yelled the mayor, a Noctowl named Zachary, though he was more commonly known as Old Man Zach.

Emerald moved back a bit, and was about to turn around and run home in fright, when he heard a dreadful sound akin to shattered glass and steel against stone. A few Pokemon moaned, as many more covered their ears. A few were still confused, not knowing what was occuring.

_B-be brave!_ he told himself. The Bulbasaur turned around, bracing himself for the worst. Then he noticed that the star was shattering.

"N-no!" he shouted, and touched it protectively. More of it broke, and Emerald sent a desperate plea to whatever spirits were listening, begging for mercy for the star. A glowing piece fell off. Then be heard a cutting sound from behind.

Instinctively, he sidestepped, as a blade of air whizzed past him, and crashed into the star. Old Man Zach had corralled the gatherers to stand behind him as he protected them and rescued the boy who had been bewitched by 'dark magic'.

Another piece broke off, and Emerald saw that it was hollow. More air blades whipped past him, cutting the star apart.

"Sto-"

"Nonsense! Snap out of it!" roared the mayor, as he continued to assault the fallen comet. Finally, it crumbled apart, leaving a pile of stardust in the center. A few brave Pokemon ran forwards to gather the rare powder, as Emerald stood there in shock.

"N-no..." he mumbled, hurt by the loss of the star.

He imagined it's parents, bigger stars who were down in the field, waiting for their child to join them in their dark sleep, only for it to never join them. A broken famil-

"I-it's a Pokemon! And still breathing!" yelled Maryanne, a Ledian. The rest of the crowd lurched forwards, while Emerald was snapped out of his shock.

"Holy mother of Arceus..." he muttered, moving closer to the stardust pile. He squeezed past two impatient-looking Ekans, who hissed at him. Closer than before, he used his vines as a stool, and pushed himself up once again.

Admist the dust and shattered star bits, lay a sleeping Mawile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Awake at Last**

There were voices all around. Talking, shifting. She couldn't make out the words, however. They sounded like a jumble of drones.

_I want to see... I want to open these eyes and see..._

Forcing them open, she gazed into the new world. It was wet and sticky... humid?

_Blink. Blink blink._

A green creature was looking at her in the face.

"Y-you're awake!" he exclaimed, a happy smile sprouting on his face.

She couldn't understand why he was so happy.

"And...? What's it to you?"

His face fell, and then he appeared to be thinking hard.

"W-well, you were in a star, and I didn't know if you would make it and it's just so cool to see an alien! I never knew you spoke our language! I'm Emerald!"

She wrinkled her nose.

"An _alien?_ For the sake of Arceus, I'm a _Mawile_, for your information." she stated, rolling her eyes in disbelief at the type of intelligence she was dealing with here.

Emerald looked very disappointed.

"Aww... I thought you looked a bit familiar, though. So you're not an alien."

She nodded, pushing herself up.

"Then who are yo- I mean, what's your name?"

The Mawile opened her mouth to respond, but then, the space was blank. Reaching through her memory, she came to the realization that she barely knew anything about herself. She was a girl. A Mawile, a Pokemon. She hated stupid people. That was about it.

"Emerald, who are you talking to?" A new voice cut through her thoughts, as another Pokemon entered the room.

"Oh, Maryanne, look, she's okay!"

The Pokemon named Maryanne looked at towards her, and gave a relieved smile.

"And sweetie, what's your name?"

"I dunno." was her reply, as she leaned against a warm wood surface. The wall? She trained her eyes on the cot she had been sleeping on.

Maryanne frowned a bit.

"Well dear, you have to have a name. What will we call you?" She thought for a moment, and so did Emerald.

"Will Stella do for now?" asked Maryanne.

"Eh, sure. Sure, why not?"

"Well, I'll leave you two alone. Get along, now, okay?" She winked and left.

Emerald stared at her, his red eyes boring into her.

"So. Stella. Do you remember anything at all?"

Newly named Stella shook her head, and after thinking hard, shook her head again.

"It's blank... like a hole." she finally said.

"What about you? What do _you_ like to do?" It was instinct. Collect more information than you give out. But where did that come from?

Surprised by the response, Emerald was taken slightly off guard by the probing question.

"W-well, I like to visit the field below Altair... and collect the star rocks. Then I name them, and talk to them. They're m-my best friends." he stammered, flushing.

Stella only stared at him.

"You talk. To _rocks._"

He nodded.

She narrowed her eyes, hating every minute of this stupidity.

"That's very... sad."

Emerald frowned.

"What does that mean?"

She giggled, and gave him a coy smile, and took note of her own sudden change in attitude.

"Nothing~"

He frowned again, but busied himself by picking up a basket, with -holy, were those vines?- string-like things, and handing it to Stella.

"Eat something. You must be tired."

The Mawile took the basket cautiously, as if the vine-things could choke her. Inside were pink berries that gave off a fragrant aroma. Picking it up, she took a small bite. It was delicious. It reminded her of... what did it remind her of?

Emerald sighed, and she took note of his annoyance.

Even a brainless Pokemon like him could tell how long this would take for her to be normal again. For once, she was agreeing with the idiot.


End file.
